Tiffany did 17 jumping jacks in the morning. Daniel did 3 jumping jacks at night. How many more jumping jacks did Tiffany do than Daniel?
Answer: Find the difference between Tiffany's jumping jacks and Daniel's jumping jacks. The difference is $17 - 3$ jumping jacks. $17 - 3 = 14$.